


Pressing The Fun Button

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Prostate Massage, Victor wants a prostate massage that’s the whole plot, anxious yuuri katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Victor wants Yuuri to do something for him. He’s more than happy to pay Yuuri back for it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 17
Kudos: 224





	Pressing The Fun Button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongOStorms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SongOStorms).



> Thank you so much songostorms! I hope you enjoy this fic~

Victor spread his knees apart. He settled with his chest on the pillow, facedown in the sheets and ass up, naked as the day he was born. Behind him, Yuuri made a soft, appreciative sound. 

“You want this?” Yuuri asked softly. 

Victor smiled and nodded, gazing back at him. Silver hair fell in his eyes. “More than anything. Be gentle on me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat. “I will!” he said quickly. He knelt at Victor’s back, crouched between his legs. The long, toned lines of muscles stretched under Victor’s pale skin, and Yuuri let his fingers settle lightly on the skin, barely touching. Between the pert, round cheeks of Victor’s bottom, Yuuri saw the ring of flushed red muscle. It twitched in the air in anticipation. 

Yuuri took a slow breath, awe and nerves mingling in equal measure. “Lube now, right?”

“Right,” Victor said. His eyes sparkled. Yuuri pushed his hair back from his face and nodded. He could do this. He cracked the cap and slicked up his fingers before turning, resting his hand on Victor’s hip. 

Victor took a slow breath. Yuuri could see his muscles unwinding as he relaxed himself. It would be much easier if they both relaxed, but Yuuri’s anxiety was making that more of a challenge than expected. 

Yuuri reached out, using his free hand to make sure Victor’s cheeks were splayed apart. 

Eros. There was no one in the world sexier than Yuuri. He was the one Victor couldn’t take his eyes off. When Yuuri tipped his head back, he could feel a newfound confidence settle in his bones. 

Yuuri slipped his wet fingers inside Victor’s body. Tension rippled through Victor’s core, and Yuuri whispered a soft, soothing, “shhh,” before he could help himself. He bit his lip as he looked up at Victor. 

A light flush stained Victor’s cheeks. He was too tight, and Yuuri paused with just the tip of his finger inside. 

“How long has it been since the last time you… played with yourself like this?” Yuuri asked, shifting his weight on his knees with an awkward shyness. 

Victor coughed. “A… few years, maybe. I’m not used to this. But I know you can make it feel good, Yuuri.” Yuuri smiled as warmth bloomed in his chest. He eased his finger in a little deeper, savoring the way Victor’s body gave for him, allowing him in slowly but surely. 

For several minutes, it was quiet, little else but soft breaths and moans as Yuuri softly pressed his finger in and out, searching all the while. One finger became two, then three. Wet sounds filled the air. 

Victor’s eyes were hazy and unfocused, and the blush had spread down his chest. A broken moan slipped out of him as Yuuri thrust his fingers in particularly deep, finding the spot he was looking for.

“There!” Victor gasped. His fingers clutched at the pillow beneath him, his thighs quivering. Yuuri bit his lip, then rolled his fingertips over the spot again, finding the pleasurable nerve cluster of Victor’s prostate. Victor turned to jelly, going quivery and limp with bliss as Yuuri began to rub the spot again and again. 

The slick, velvety insides of Victor’s body seemed to suck Yuuri’s fingers in deeper, and Victor’s soft cries filled the air as Yuuri continued to give the tender spot attention. The sweet abuse of that spot carried on for long minutes, longer than Victor’s usual stamina could hold out for, and Yuuri could see his dripping cock twitching between his thighs. 

“Can you come untouched for me?” Yuuri whispered, feeling his breath against Victor’s thigh. Yuuri pressed kisses into the skin, thrusting his fingers in deep enough for Victor to cry out his pleasure. “I want to see you come undone just from your ass like this, okay?”

Victor nodded and groaned low, his toes curling as Yuuri rubbed his prostate just right. His breath stuttered and suddenly Yuuri heard a sharp intake as Victor jerked, sobbing as he spilled onto the sheets. He came and came, so much that Yuuri almost couldn’t believe it. 

A puddle formed under the drooling head of his cock, thick spurts coming one after the other as Yuuri thrust his fingers in. 

White fluid flowed in a lazy trickle as it finally started to slow. Each weak pulse of Victor’s cock sent tiny spasms through his body. He collapsed into a heap on the bed. 

Yuuri flopped beside him, breathing as hard as Victor was, his aching wrist on the bed beside him. “Was that what you wanted?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor was smiling contentedly, like the cat who got the cream. “Perfect. Absolutely perfect. You’re sure you’ve never done this before?” Yuuri slowly nodded, watching Victor’s wandering fingers climb his cock, a fingertip toying with the slit. “Yuuri, you’re so hard. Would you like me to return the favor?”

Yuuri hummed. Victor rolled over lazily, twisting enough to pillow his head on Yuuri’s thighs. His eyes sparkled as he licked the head of Yuuri’s cock, then sucked it down eagerly. Yuuri groaned. Warmth surrounded him. 

Victor hollowed his cheeks, and the suction alone was nearly enough to make Yuuri cum right there. He threw his head back, shaking as Victor expertly sucked him off. Hands roamed up his skin. He curled his fingers into Victor’s hair. Pleasure built low in the pit of his stomach.

Victor watched him all the while, a smile in his eyes as they fluttered. He took Yuuri’s cock all the way into his mouth, sealing it in the tight vacuum of his mouth until Yuuri thought he might lose all control of himself. 

His cries pitched louder, breathier, until he came down Victor’s throat. They curled up together, and Victor licked his lips with a smile. “Delicious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @aurumauri14 for more on fics and everything else!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Something New, Something Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725329) by [CarnivalMirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai)




End file.
